Teddy Bear
by AccioWolfstar
Summary: This is a Drarry Oneshot I'm doing for DeiStarr's 'Everything Is Drarry Slash Prompt Challenge Contest' :3 It includes an excitable, influential Scorpius, a wary Draco, a cheerful Harry and a not-so-bright Teddy.


**Title:** Teddy bear!

**Disclaimer:** I most certainly do not own these characters (:

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Summary: **This is a Oneshot I'm doing for DeiStarr's 'Everything Is Drarry Slash Prompt Challenge Contest!'

My promts were:

Word prompts: Couch, Table and Vase.

Location prompts: muggle London and a kitchen

**Reviews are amazing, so please do so! :3**

* * *

"Scorp… Scorpius… Scorpius are you listening to me?" Draco questioned, trying to get his three year old son's attention.

"Teddy!" Scorpius exclaimed gleefully, waving his teddy bear around – completely ignoring his father in favour of pretending his teddy was one of the super heroes in the movie he'd seen.

Draco sighed and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling and praying for patience before taking hold of Scorpius' face and making him look at him. "Scorpius, please listen to me."

Scorpius' grey eyes finally focused on his father's and he grinned.

Success.

"Scorpy, I'm going to need you to behave tonight, alright? No running around, no screaming and no breaking things. You got that?" Draco asked, eyeing his little devil warily. He loved Scorpius with his whole heart, but sometimes he wanted to strangle the little trouble maker and he definitely did not want to do that tonight.

Not when he had another date.

With Harry Potter.

Scorpius thought about that for a bit before nodding, hugging his teddy to his chest and smiled, "'kay." He replied.

Draco relaxed, glad he had got the message through somewhat and stood up, scooping his son up as well and headed for the door.

* * *

"Remember, be nice and behave." Draco repeated in Scorpius' ear as they stood outside of the door to Harry's small home in Muggle London.

"Shh," Scorpius whispered in return, earning an eye roll from his father.

"You made it!" Harry beamed as he opened the door, greeting his two house guests.

"Of course," Draco replied matter-of-factly and smirked. "Going to let us in or just continue smiling like an idiot?" He teased.

Harry blushed and quickly stepped aside to allow Draco and his son through. "You can set Scorpius down in the living room with Teddy if you li-"

Harry was cut off by Scorpius ' squealing as he wriggled out of his father's hold and took off to find the older boy.

"Oh Merlin…" Draco groaned and trailed behind the little blonde with a bemused Harry at his side.

"Teddyyy!" Scorpius squealed, clambering up onto the couch to where a grinning Teddy Lupin sat, watching the little boy curiously. Scorpius finally managed to get onto the couch and he latched himself onto Teddy – his own bear forgotten on the floor. "Hullo," Teddy finally managed and petted Scorpius' head fondly and looked over at his Godfather who winked at him. Harry had instructed Teddy to keep Scorpius busy so that he could have Draco somewhat to himself tonight.

Harry chuckled, "come on." He said softly, taking hold of Draco's hand and twining their fingers together. "Dinner's already in the kitchen." He explained, leading the way.

With a last quick scan of the room, Draco deemed it safe enough to leave his boy alone while he trailed off after Harry with a smile. "I'm glad they get along." Draco stated, referring to Teddy and Scorpius.

Harry chuckled and nodded, "Teddy loves having a little minion who obeys his every command."

Draco snorted, "how ironic, Scorpius just sees Teddy as the real life version of his own bear." He informed Harry, then froze remembering the bear's 'flying lessons'. "Harry maybe we shouldn't leave them alone-" He tried, but it was too late.

There was a crash followed by a thump, and then silence.

"Harry…" Teddy called meekly.

Both Harry and Draco groaned and stood up from the table and returned to the living room to find Teddy on the floor with broken shards of a vase scattered around. Scorpius, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch calmly, grinning to himself.

"What did you do?" Harry groaned, carefully retrieving Teddy before he hurt himself and set him back down on the couch.

"Uh… I was trying to fly." He admitted sheepishly.

"So you launched yourself from the table?" Harry deadpanned.

"Scorpius said it was a good idea!" Teddy whined.

Draco and Harry shared a glance and smirked as Draco reached over for his son. "My little Slytherin." He cooed and kissed his cheek proudly.


End file.
